czarodziejki_z_venusafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kategoria:Śpiąca królewna
thumb|350px Byli sobie raz król i królowa, którzy się bardzo niecierpliwili, że nie mają dzieci. Trudno powiedzieć jak bardzo. Jeździli po całym świecie do rozmaitych wód, składali śluby, pielgrzymowali - wszystko na próżno.Wreszcie jednak królowa urodziła córkę. Wyprawiono piękne chrzciny. Na chrzestne matki zaproszono wszystkie wróżki z całego królestwa, a było ich siedem. Król i królowa liczyli na to, że mała księżniczka otrzyma od nich w darze najwspanialsze zalety. Czynić takie dary było wówczas we zwyczaju wróżek. Po ceremonii chrztu cała kompania udała się do królewskiego pałacu, gdzie na cześć wróżek odbyć się miała wspaniała biesiada. Przed każdą z nich położono bogate nakrycie i szczerozłote puzderko, a w nim złotą łyżkę, złoty sztuciec i złoty nóż. Wszystko wysadzone suto diamentami i rubinami. Nagle, gdy już każdy zajmował swoje miejsce za stołem, ujrzano wchodzącą starą wróżkę, której wcale na biesiadę nie zaproszono, bo od pięćdziesięciu z górą lat nie opuszczała wieży. Wszyscy sądzili więc, że już umarła lub że ją coś uroczyło.Król rozkazał położyć przed nią nakrycie, lecz nie sposób było dać jej szczerozłote puzderko, gdyż wyrobiono ich tylko siedem dla siedmiu wróżek.Starowina myślała, że ją postponują, zaczęła więc mruczeć pod nosem jakieś pogróżki. Posłyszała to jedna z siedzących opodal młodych wróżek i zatrwożyła się, aby starucha nie obdarzyła czymś zgubnym małej księżniczki. Więc gdy tylko wstano od stołu, ukryła się za zasłoną, aby zabrać głos ostatnia i - jeśli zajdzie potrzeba - naprawić zło wyrządzone przez staruchę.Tymczasem wróżki rozpoczęły już wręczanie darów księżniczce. Pierwsza, najmłodsza, oznajmiła, że księżniczka będzie najpiękniejszą w świecie osóbką. Druga - że będzie roztropna jak cherubinek. Trzecia - udzieliła jej daru czynienia wszystkiego z zadziwiającym wdziękiem, czwarta - daru najzwinniejszego tańca, piąta - słowiczego głosu, szósta - umiejętności doskonałej gry na wszystkich instrumentach. Zła wrózka rzuca klatwę na małą królewnęGdy przyszła kolej na starą wróżkę, ta, trzęsąc głową, i to z gniewu, nie ze starości, powiedziała, że księżniczka przekłuje sobie dłoń wrzecionem i umrze.Straszliwy dar wróżki przejął trwogą wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nie było nikogo, kto by nie płakał. Wtedy zza zasłony wystąpiła młoda wróżka i donośnym głosem odezwała się w te słowa: - Bądźcie spokojni, królu i królowo. Księżniczka nie umrze. Nie mam wprawdzie tyle mocy, aby odwrócić zło, które sprowadziła moja starsza krewniaczka, i nie mogę mu przeszkodzić, więc księżniczka przekłuje sobie dłoń wrzecionem. Nie umrze jednak, ale zapadnie w głęboki sen, który trwać będzie sto lat. Lecz gdy sto lat przeminie, zjawi się syn królewski i obudzi księżniczkę. Król, aby oddalić nieszczęście zapowiedziane przez starą wróżkę, kazał natychmiast ogłosić edykt grożący śmiercią każdemu, kto by prządł na kołowrotku lub miał u siebie wrzeciono. Minęło lat piętnaście. Król i królowa udali się na wieś do swego letniego pałacyku, a młoda księżniczka biegała po zamku sama. Królewna ukuła się wrzecionemWspinała się po schodach coraz to wyżej, zaglądając do komnat, i wreszcie zapędziła się aż na szczyt zamkowej baszty, gdzie na poddaszu, w małej izdebce, siedziała jakaś starowinka i przędła kądziel na kołowrotku. Poczciwina nic nie wiedziała o zakazie królewskim tyczącym się wrzeciona. - Co to robicie, moja kobiecino? - zapytała księżniczka. - Przędę, moja śliczna - odrzekła stara. - Ach, jak ładnie! Jak to się robi? Pozwólcie, abym i ja spróbowała. Lecz ledwo księżniczka wzięła do ręki wrzeciono, czy to z przyczyny wrodzonej żywości, czy też z woli wróżek, przebiła sobie nim rękę i padła zemdlona. Wielce zaniepokojona starowinka jęła głośno przyzywać pomocy. Zbiegli się zewsząd dworacy, spryskiwali twarz księżniczki wodą, rozluźnili jej gorsecik, natarli skronie larendogrą. Nie odzyskała jednak przytomności. Wówczas król, który zjawił się na ten gwałt i krzątaninę, przypomniał sobie przepowiednie wróżek. Uznał, że tak stać się musiało, skoro tak orzekły wróżki, i kazał ułożyć księżniczkę w najpiękniejszej komnacie pałacu na wspaniałym łożu, pokrytym złotymi i srebrnymi koronkami. dawała się aniołem - tak była piękna. Chociaż omdlała, nie straciła pięknych rumieńców, policzki jej były różane, a usteczka jak korale. Nie umarła jednak - chociaż oczy miała zamknięte; słychać było jej lekkuchne tchnienie. Król rozkazał, by nic nie zakłócało spokoju śpiącej aż do chwili ocknienia. Gdy ten przypadek zdarzył się księżniczce, dobra wróżka, która uratowała ją od śmierci, skazując na stuletni sen, znajdowała się w oddalonym o tysiąc dwieście mil królestwie Facecji. Wiadomość o tym, co się stało, przyniósł jej mały karzełek, co miał siedmiomilowe buty. (Gdy się w nie obuło - każdy krok mierzył siedem mil.) Wróżka wybrała się natychmiast w drogę i już po godzinie ujrzano ją w zamku, zbliżającą się na ognistym wozie, oprzężonym w smoki.Król podał jej rękę, gdy wysiadała, a wróżka pochwaliła go za wszystkie poczynania. Że była to jednak wielce przewidująca dama, zatroszczyła się, by księżniczce nie było nijako samej, gdy się zbudzi w tym starym zamczysku. I oto co uczyniła: pominąwszy króla i królową, jęła wszystko, co było w zamku, tykać swoją laseczką. Tknęła ochmistrzynię, panny służące, garderobiane, szlachciców, oficerów, marszałków dworu, kuchmistrzów, kuchcików, chłopców na posyłki, dozorców, paziów, lokajów. Tknęła konie w stajniach, masztalerzy, wielkie kundle podwórzowe i małą Pufcię, suczkę księżniczki, leżącą na jej łożu. I wszystko w zamku, czego tknęła laseczka wróżki, zapadało w głęboki sen, z którego ocknąć się miało wraz ze swoją panią, aby jej służyć, gdy tego zażąda. Usnęły nawet, obracając się nad ogniem, rożny z nadzianymi kuropatwami i bażantami - a wraz z nimi usnął ogień. Wszystko to stało się w mgnieniu oka, bo wróżki są zwinne w robocie.Ucałowawszy ukochane dziecko, król i królowa wyszli z zamku i rozkazali ogłosić, że nikomu do niego zbliżać się nie wolno. Nie trzeba było zresztą i tego zakazu, bo w ciągu kwadransa wyrosła wokół ogrodów zamkowych taka gęstwina wielkich i małych drzew, splątanych jeżyn i głogów, że nie mógł przedrzeć się przez nią żaden zwierz ani człowiek. Spoza gęstwiny zaledwie dostrzec można było, i to z bardzo daleka, szczyty zamkowych wież. Oczywiście nikt nie wątpił nawet, że była to jeszcze jedna czarodziejska sztuczka wróżki, aby ktoś ciekawy nie zakłócił snu księżniczki.Królewicz zbliża się do zamku Śpiącej królewny Minęło sto lat. Syn króla, który panował w tym kraju, a był on już z innego rodu niż śpiąca księżniczka, wybrał się w te strony na łowy i zapytał towarzyszy, co to za wieżyce wznoszą się ponad wielkim i gęstym lasem. .Każdy opowiedział mu, co o tym słyszał. Jeden, że to stare zamczysko, w którym straszy, inny - że tu schodzą się okoliczni czarodzieje i wyprawiają swe harce. Ale najwięcej głosów było za tym, że w zamku mieszka wilkołak i porywa bezkarnie wszystkie dzieci, które tylko dopadnie. Nikt bowiem schwytać go nie może, gdyż jedynie wilkołak jest w mocy przedrzeć się przez ten las. Książę nie wiedział, komu wierzyć, gdy odezwał się stary chłop: - Et, wasza wysokość! Już pięćdziesiąt lat temu słyszałem, jak mój ojciec opowiadał, że w tym zamku jest księżniczka. Piękniejszej ludzkie oczy nie widziały. Ponoć śpi ona już sto lat, a obudzi ją syn królewski, któremu jest przeznaczona. Na te słowa ognisty zapał porwał młodego księcia. Już nie wątpił ani chwili, że to on musi rozegrać do końca tę niezwykłą awanturę. Rozgorzały miłością i żądzą sławy postanowił przekonać się natychmiast, ile jest prawdy w tym wszystkim. Zbliżył się do lasu i w tejże chwili wszystkie drzewa, wszystkie głogi i jeżyny rozwarły się przed nim, czyniąc mu dogodne przejście. Ruszył więc ku zamczysku i wszedł w długą aleję. U jej końca widział majaczący zamek. Dziwiło go nieco, że nikt z jego asysty nie mógł mu towarzyszyć, bo gęstwina zamykała się za nim, gdy ją tylko przekroczył. Szedł jednak wytrwale przed siebie, bo młody zakochany książę jest zawsze odważny. Wreszcie wstąpił na wielki frontowy dziedziniec, którego widok mógł łatwo zmrozić krew w żyłach. Panowała tu złowroga cisza. Wszystko zdawało się obrazem śmierci. Leżący pokotem ludzie i zwierzęta nie dawali znaku życia. Lecz książę poznał po pryszczastych nosach i czerwonych gębach strażników, że nie umarli, a śpią. Ich szklanki, w których pozostało na dnie jeszcze parę kropel wina, świadczyły, iż zasnęli popijając sobie tęgo.Wędrując dalej, książę dotarł do brukowanego marmurem dziedzińca, wszedł na schody i do kordegardy, gdzie gwardziści, stojąc szpalerem z muszkietami na ramionach, chrapali w najlepsze. Po czym minąwszy wiele pokojów, gdzie stojąc, siedząc, spały damy i szlachcice, wszedł do złocistej komnaty. Tu, na łożu o uniesionych zasłonach, ujrzał najpiękniejszy widok, jaki oglądał w życiu.Książę budzi śpiącą królewnęByła to księżniczka. Nie zdawała się liczyć więcej niż piętnaście lub szesnaście lat, a była piękna i świetlista jak bogini. Książę, zadziwiony, zbliżył się drżąc i padł przed księżniczką na kolana. A że już właśnie przyszła pora, by się ocknęła, czar prysnął i księżniczka spojrzała na księcia tak tkliwie, aż to się zdawało dziwne przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Po czym rzekła: - Czy to ty, mój książę? Długo czekałam na ciebie.Książę oczarowany tymi słowy, a bardziej jeszcze wdziękiem, z jakim zostały wypowiedziane, nie wiedział, jak wyrazić swą wdzięczność i ukontentowanie. Zapewnił więc tylko, że kocha ją nad wszystko na świecie. Słowa rwały mu się, lecz tym bardziej podobały się księżniczce. Dowodziły bowiem, że więcej w nich miłości niż krasomówczych sztuczek. Książę zdawał się bardziej zakłopotany od księżniczki. Nic w tym dziwnego. Wszakże księżniczka mogła przez sto lat śnić o tym, co ma mu powiedzieć. Powiadają bowiem, że wróżka, aby umilić czas księżniczce, sprowadziła jej błogie sny. Tak czy owak, książę i księżniczka, choć już od czterech godzin wiedli ze sobą rozmowę, nie powiedzieli sobie jeszcze i połowy tego, co chcieli powiedzieć. Tymczasem wraz z księżniczką obudził się cały dwór i każdy chciał się brać do swoich obowiązków, ale wszyscy byli niezwykle głodni. Nie wszyscy bowiem byli zakochani. Pewna zgłodniała dama dworu zniecierpliwiła się wreszcie i oznajmiła księżniczce, że podano pieczyste. Książę pomógł wstać księżniczce, która była przecież ubrana, i to nawet wspaniale. Przezornie jednak nic jej nie powiedział, że ma suknię z czasów prababek, zapiętą wysoko pod szyję. I w tym zresztą pięknie wyglądała.Oboje przeszli do lustrzanej sali i spożyli tu wieczerzę, a usługiwali im adiutanci księżniczki. Skrzypce i oboje grały stare pieśni zawsze jednako piękne, choć ich nie grano od stu lat.Po wieczerzy kapelan królewski w zamkowej kaplicy dał ślub młodej parze, a dama dworu opuściła zasłony przy łożu księżniczki. Młodzi mało spali tej nocy - księżniczka była przecież bardzo wyspana.O świcie pożegnał ją książę, aby udać się do miasta, gdzie oczekiwał go ojciec, zapewne bardzo zaniepokojony jego długą nieobecnością. Książę tłumaczył się, że zabłądziwszy w lesie podczas łowów, zmuszony był nocować w chacie smolarza, który ugościł go czarnym chlebem i serem. Ojciec, poczciwina, uwierzył, ale matka nie całkiem była o tym przeświadczona. Widząc zaś, że syn prawie co dzień wyrusza na łowy i dwie albo trzy noce spędza poza domem, zawsze mając pod ręką jakąś wymówkę, nabrała pewności, że wplątał się on w jakąś miłosną awanturkę.Dwa lata upłynęło od ślubu księcia i miał on już z księżniczką dwoje dzieci: starszą córeczkę - Jutrzenkę, i młodszego od niej synka, którego nazwano - Poranek. Był on jeszcze piękniejszy od siostry. Królowa-matka nieraz mawiała do syna, że życie winno mieć swoje uciechy, a to dlatego, by go skłonić do serdecznych zwierzeń. Książę jednak nie śmiał się przyznać do niczego. Bo chociaż kochał matkę, szczerze jej się lękał. Pochodziła ona bowiem z rodu wilkołaków, a król poślubił ją dla jej wielkich majętności. Szeptano sobie nawet na dworze, że odzywa się w niej krew wilkołacka i że wielki gwałt sobie zadaje, by nie dopadać drepcących dzieci. Tak więc książę nie mówił jej o niczym. Lecz gdy po dwóch latach król zamknął oczy, a młody książę objął panowanie, oznajmił wszem wobec o swym małżeństwie. Po czym z wielką paradą wyruszył po żonę do jej rodzinnego zamku. Przybycie i wjazd królowej z dwojgiem dzieci odbyły się z niezwykłą okazałością. Wkrótce potem młody król wyruszył na wojnę ze swoim sąsiadem, cesarzem Bigocji, ustanawiając swoją matkę regentką i polecając jej gorąco żonę i dzieci. Spodziewał się, że zabawi na wojnie całe lato. Gdy tylko wyruszył, królowa-matka wysłała swoją synową i jej dzieci na letnisko. Spodziewała się bowiem, że w ustronnym miejscu łatwiej zaspokoi straszliwy swój apetyt. Sama udała się tam w parę dni później i powiada do marszałka dworu: - Jutro podasz mi, asan, na obiad Jutrzenkę. - Olaboga, pani... - odezwał się marszałek - Tak mi się podoba - fuknęła królowa głosem wilkołaka, który ma apetyt na świeże mięso. - Chcę ją zjeść, i to w cebulowym sosie! Nieszczęsny marszałek, wiedząc dobrze, że z wilkołaczką igrać niebezpiecznie, wziął wielki nóż i ruszył do komnatki małej Jutrzenki. Miała ona zaledwie cztery lata i śmiejąc się i skacząc wybiegła mu naprzeciw i rzuciła się na szyję, prosząc o cukierki. Marszałek rozpłakał się z rozczulenia, upuścił z ręki nóż, po czym poszedł na podwórko i zarżnął baranka. Przyprawił go w znakomitym sosie, a jego pani powiedziała mu, że nigdy nic równie smacznego nie jadła. Jednocześnie marszałek uniósł z zamku Jutrzenkę i powierzył opiece swojej żony, przykazując by ją ukryła w domu przy końcu podwórka. Po ośmiu dniach niegodziwa królowa powiada do marszałka dworu: - Podasz mi, asan, potrawę z Poranka na wieczerzę.Tym razem marszałek ani się odezwał, bo zamierzał oszukać ją po raz wtóry. Poszedł więc po małe książątko. Choć miało ono dopiero trzy lata, zastał je bijące się na flowery z wielką małpą. Znowu zaniósł dziecko do swojej żony, która je ukryła wraz z małą Jutrzenką, a zamiast potrawy z Poranka podał na stół królowej koźlątko tak kruche, że nie mogła się dość nachwalić jego smaku.Tak więc do tej pory wszystko szło gładko, gdy pewnego wieczoru powiada niegodziwa wilkołaczka do marszałka: - Mam apetyt na królową i to w takim sosie, jak jej dzieci. Tym razem nieszczęsnemu marszałkowi opadły ręce. Zwątpił, aby mu się udało podejść królową raz jeszcze. Młoda królowa bowiem miała już z górą lat dwadzieścia, nie licząc tych stu, które przespała. Skórka jej była więc już nieco przytwarda, choć biała i gładka. Głów się tu, człowieku, jak znaleźć bydlątko o takiej skórze! A że marszałkowi chodziło też i o własną, postanowił z bólem serca zarżnąć królową. Ruszył więc zamaszyście do jej komnaty, by rzecz skończyć od razu.Idąc podżegał w sobie złość i wszedł do królowej z kordelasem w ręku. Chcąc jednak znaleźć się, jak należy, przedłożył jej rozkaz królowej-matki z należytą rewerencją. - Ależ, proszę, bardzo proszę - rzekła królowa nadstawiając szyję. - Czyń pan, marszałku, co ci nakazano. Połączę się nareszcie z dziećmi, z moimi nieszczęsnymi dziećmi, które tak kochałam.Tak mówiła królowa, gdyż od chwili porwania dzieci była pewna, że nie żyją. - Nie! Nie! - powiada biedny marszałek szczerze wzruszony. - Wasza królewska mość będzie żyła i spotka się ze swymi dziećmi - cała i zdrowa. I to w moim domu, gdzie je ukryłem. Raz jeszcze oszukam królową-matkę i podam jej pieczoną łanię zamiast waszej królewskiej mości. Po czym natychmiast poprowadził królową do swego domu, gdzie mogła wreszcie uściskać swoje dzieci i wypłakać się z nimi. Sam zaś przyprawił łanię, którą stara królowa zjadła z takim apetytem, jakby to była jej synowa, i bardzo była z tego rada. A umyśliła sobie powiedzieć królowi po jego powrocie, że jego żonę i dwoje dzieci pożarły wściekłe wilki.Któregoś wieczoru, gdy królowa-matka snuła się po dziedzińcach i podwórcach, węsząc swoim zwyczajem za świeżym mięsem, posłyszała z jakiejś izdebki pracz małego Poranka, któremu matka dała w skórę, bo był niegrzeczny. Usłyszała też głos Jutrzenki, ujmującej się za braciszkiem. Poznawszy głosy dzieci i ich matki, wpadła w straszliwą złość, że ją oszukano, i już nazajutrz rozkazała głosem tak strasznym, aż wszystkich przeszły ciarki, aby na środku zamkowego podwórka ustawiono wielką kadź. Kadź tę kazała napełnić padalcami, ropuchami i żmijami i wrzucić w nią królową i jej dzieci, marszałka, jego żonę i posługaczkę. Rozkazała też, by ich przyprowadzono z wykręconymi w tył i skutymi rękami. Skazańcy nadeszli, a oprawcy już się sposobili, by ich wrzucić do kadzi, gdy król, którego tak rychłego powrotu nikt się nie spodziewał, wpadł konno na dziedziniec. Przybył on z przednią strażą i wielce zdumiony pyta, co ma znaczyć ten straszliwy widok. Gdy wszyscy milczeli, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, rozjuszona obrotem spraw wilkołaczka cisnęła się głową naprzód do kadzi. W jednej chwili pożarły ją obmierzłe bestie, które sama do kadzi wsypać kazała.Król strapił się tym, gdyż była przecież jego matką. Lecz przy żonie i dzieciach pocieszył się niezadługo. Kategoria:Wróżka hortensia Kategoria:Wróżka Dora Kategoria:Wróżka niezabutka Kategoria:Czarownica śp . królewna